Escógeme
by alexas90
Summary: One Shot. Albert despierta de un largo letargo, ¿Será demasiado tarde? Ambientada en época actual, siguiendo el canon de la manga/anime original pero sutilmente universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes dista un poco de la manga/anime original. Es ligeramente subida de tono.


_**~oo•O•oo~**_

_**Memorias de la escritora:**_

_Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer este One Shot. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Está ambientada en época actual, siguiendo el canon de la manga/anime original pero también es sutilmente universo alterno, pongo énfasis en esto porque la personalidad de los personajes dista un poco de la manga/ anime original. Es ligeramente subida de tono, **este capítulo contiene descripciones detalladas con alto contenido sexual**, favor de abstenerse de leer si no es adecuada para usted la lectura. Creo que a estas alturas saben que uso la música para crear y ambientar las pocas historias que creo, esta pequeña historia está inspirada en la canción **When I was your man** de **Bruno Mars.**_

_Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

_Les quiere Alexa..._

**~oo•O•oo~**

**~ Escógeme ~**

_"…Quédate conmigo… Quiéreme… adórame… ámame… escógeme…"._ Batallo entre pesadillas y realidades, esas frases que mi egoísmo y cobardía no pudieron pronunciar en voz alta hoy me acosan con sus afilados aguijones, reclamándome el no haberlas gritado a los cuatro vientos, aunque con ello el mundo se derrumbara a nuestro alrededor. Todo ha sido mi culpa, esa es la inherente verdad que hoy me hace despertar de golpe.

**"…Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

**When our friends talk about you**

**All it does is just tear me down**

**Because my heart breaks a little**

**When I hear your name…"**

Despierto confundido, abrumado, totalmente alterado con mi respiración densa y agitada, un gran pesar atenaza mi corazón, oprimiendo mi pecho, haciendo dolorosa mi vuelta a la realidad.

Es casi medio día, el intenso calor del verano se siente sobre mi piel, y gotas de sudor perlan mi piel. Abro los ojos y observo el techo inmaculadamente blanco de la habitación, no pronuncio palabra y trato de no moverme, esperando que esta angustia pase y llegue la calma; pero es inútil tratar de escapar de las garras de la desesperación no hay más a dónde ir, la realidad abofetea mi rostro como mil baldes de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo, queriendo obligarme a reaccionar, a tomar la única decisión que hará que esta ansiedad desaparezca, sin embargo, no hay marcha atrás; ella debe estar en plena sesión de maquillaje y peinado, sus damas a su alrededor afinando hasta el último detalle para la ceremonia. Es demasiado tarde.

La cama de siempre se siente un poco más grande, abrumadoramente solitaria y vacía sin su cuerpo a mi lado. Los olores, sonidos y sensaciones cotidianos están ahí en el ambiente, pero nada es igual. Me levanto para tomar un baño frío, y tal vez así calmar el desasosiego que ahora invade mi cuerpo; mis pronunciadas ojeras y ojos rojos, producto de mis malas decisiones, una que otra borrachera y largas horas sin pegar pestaña. Todo es mi culpa, no hay forma de negarlo o ignorarlo soy el más grande idiota del mundo.

No sé ni cómo empezó todo y claramente no sé cómo dejé que terminara. Yo debía cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla, custodiarla como el más grande tesoro del mundo; pero nunca preví que debía protegerla de mí y de mi poco criterio. Todo comenzó con un inocente y tierno beso robado, uno de esos actos irreflexivos que terminan por abrir las represas que contienen la pasión la cual una vez liberada termina por desbordarse, nuestros encuentros se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, más intensos, más ardientes y acalorados, llevándonos a ese lugar dónde la razón y la decencia dejan de existir ahogándose en un mar de pasión, lujuria y deseo.

Encuentros furtivos completamente prohibidos, dos amantes que tenían estrictamente negado hablar de romance, amor y vida a futuro. Yo era el Señor Andrew y ella Miss White, según mi lógica, las restricciones y límites estaban ahí para protegernos, ¿de qué? Hoy no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo sé que una y otra vez me repetí a mí mismo con el afán de convencerte, que no había intimidad sólo una desbordante entrega de cuerpos, saludables dosis de sexo que no dañaban a nadie.

Sin embargo hoy no puedo cerrar los ojos a lo evidente; todas mis decisiones lo único que hacen es destrozarme lentamente, y ahora mi corazón se rompe un poco cada que escucho su dulce nombre.

**"…It all just sounds like oh**

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should have bought you flowers**

**And held your hand**

**Should have gave you all my hours**

**When I had the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Because all you wanted to do was dance…**

**…Now my baby's dancing**

**But she's dancing with another man…"**

Todo empezó después de su fiesta de graduación ella tenía veintiún años y para este momento la Tía Elroy era legalmente su tutor desde varios años atrás, por ese tiempo yo no era ya para ella el amigo y compañero de antaño, para fines prácticos, para ella así como para el resto de la familia yo no era sino un simple proveedor, un hombre hecho para y por los negocios; misterioso, frío y calculador.

Consciente e intencionadamente viví esos años apartado de todo lo que me pudiera anclar a algo o alguien, estaba en mi mundo, en mis cosas. Haciendo a un lado sentimientos, amistades, compromisos, tal vez esa fue mi forma de sobrellevar las presiones, de lidiar con las responsabilidades y con el peso de ser el patriarca, un hombre cuyas decisiones afectaban a todos y por lo tanto no podía permitirme cometer errores. En algún momento me convencí de que aunque siempre había mantenido una estrecha amistad e incluso tal vez algo similar al amor con ella, yo no era material para las expectativas de nadie.

Jamás se me ocurrió que ella podría veme con otros ojos, pensé que ese ardiente beso en su graduación sería un capricho pasajero de juventud, un deseo de experimentar, que combinado con algo de alcohol me convirtió a mi en la elección evidente y cómoda para pasarla bien. Dejé que tomara de mí lo que quisiera, que las cosas avanzaran al ritmo que ella tocara, diciéndome que era mejor que fuese conmigo que con alguien más, sin darme cuenta, el capricho y la experimentación se convirtieron en casi dos años de un tórrido romance pecaminoso y totalmente censurable. Todo fue sido mi culpa, no pensé en ella ni en sus sentimientos, me negué a ver que ella buscaba algo más que alguien que la iniciara en las artes del amor.

**"…My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**

**Caused the good strong woman like you**

**To walk out my life**

**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes…"**

Nunca pensé que algo como eso podría ocurrir; ni en más locos sueños pensé que llegaría a descubrir las finas y sensuales curvas de su cuerpo, mucho menos aprendérmelas de memoria, o más bien tatuarlas en mi mente, si alguien se hubiese atrevido a decirme que un día aprendería cual era el lugar y momento exacto para hacerla perder el control, lo hubiera tomado por loco, después de todo, ella solo tenía lugar para un solo hombre en el corazón, y el tiempo, me había demostrado, que ese hombre no era yo. Una y otra vez pensé que "ese" sería el último encuentro, ella se iría, me dejaría tal como lo hizo cuando fue tras él a New York, a pesar de mi amnesia, de lo vulnerable y desvalido que era sin ella, ir a su encuentro había sido su deseo más ferviente, sin embargo, siempre había un encuentro más; más ardiente, más necesitado, más secreto y más increíblemente perturbante que el anterior. Y aún así, mi corazón lo mantuve cerrado a ella.

Eventualmente ella se dio cuenta que no podría conseguir de mí, más de lo que ya tenía. Cuando frases como 'la edad casadera, el acuerdo matrimonial, la prestigiosa familia, el prominente futuro' empezaron a sonar de la voz de mi Tía Elroy, ella comprendió que yo no podía seguir adelante con algo más formal, que no podía esperar de mí más que furtivas noches de pasión. Así decidió que lo mejor para asegurar su estabilidad mental y emocional era dar un paso importante en una incipiente relación con un duquesillo de cuarta. Estar con un "hombre" que pudiera dar lo que ella merecía y no quedarse con alguien que jamás le daría su lugar, no traté de detenerla.

Poco más de seis meses atrás, finalmente puso fin a lo que sea que llamáramos nuestro; cuando me confesó sus marcados planes a futuro. Yo no me engañaba, estaba consciente de su relación con el duque y los avances de su romance. Ella también tenía pleno conocimiento de mi falta compromiso y mis nulas relaciones interpersonales, aunque supongo que siempre tenía dudas sobre si compartía el lecho con alguien más, después de todo, en las notas rosas, mi vida estaba llena de líos de faldas, triángulos amorosos, escandalosos fetiches y hasta un par de hijos me eran adjudicados. La triste realidad es que sólo eran chismes de tocador entre las altas esferas de la sociedad, todo este tiempo sólo fue ella.

_~ Flashback begins~_

Entre las sombras y claroscuros de mi habitación, besé y saboreé con locura cada rincón de su boca, lentamente fui dejando una línea húmeda de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos; ahí mis labios se detuvieron en sus erizados y rosados pezones, succionaba cuál infante de ellos mientas mi mano estrujaba sus blanquecinos senos; con mi lengua hacía círculos alrededor de sus pezones, mordiéndolos hasta enrojecer, logrando gemidos profundos de placer y pequeños retortijones de dolor. Mis caricias eran toscas, fuertes y totalmente desenfrenadas, intensas, podría decir que casi primitivas, presagiando que serían las últimas, mi cuerpo admitía lo que mi mente aún se negaba, ella era mi adicción.

Seguí mi recorrido por su plano y esbelto abdomen, lamí con fuerza su ombligo; con cero delicadezas mis manos continuaron amasando esos montes rellenos y duros de su torso, posé mi rostro entre sus piernas, lamí su intimidad con intensidad, con locura mordisqueaba ese pequeño y rosado botón de placer; sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Me encontraba totalmente poseído esa noche. No dejé de darle placer con la lengua, dientes y mis largos dedos hasta que sentí los primeros espasmos en su interior de un enérgico orgasmo._** \- ¡Señor Andrew! - **_Sentí una corriente eléctrica desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta el otro extremo de mis dedos del pie al escucharla gritar con fuerza mi nombre mientras aferraba sus suaves manos entre mi dorado cabello. Aparté mi lengua y retiré mis dedos de su ardiente interior, saboreaba el agridulce sabor a ella en mis labios.

Erguí mi firme cuerpo dejando mi torso musculoso y desnudo frente a ella, su intensa mirada en mí delataba que esto aún no terminaba. Observé con sumo cuidado a mi hermosa amante nocturna, grabando en mi memoria su rostro jovial con facciones delicadas, sus cejas y pestañas tupidas en castaño claro que acentúan sus intensos ojos color esmeralda. Su nariz respingada adornada por pequeñas y pálidas pecas; su boca pequeña y carnosa color cereza, que invita a recordar los mil y un placeres que esta puede dar. Sus bucles rubios despeinados que le caen hasta más allá de sus pezones, bajé mi mirada por su bello y blanquecino cuello hasta llegar a sus senos aún enrojecidos por mis mordiscos. Continúe mi inspección hasta llegar a su pequeño ombligo, sus prominentes caderas y ese pequeñísimo bosque de rizos rubios que apenas sí cubren su femineidad. _\- ¡Bendita depilación brasileña! - _pensé.

Abrió grandemente sus ojos, cuando sin restricciones retiré mi ropa interior develando mi bien conocida y monumental erección. Tomé con firmeza sus caderas y tan liviana como las nubes la giré boca abajo; me recargué sobre ella, besando tranquilamente cada vértebra de su columna hasta llegar a su prominente trasero en dónde posé mis manos, dándole una leve nalgada con la cuál obtuve la satisfacción de escuchar un fuerte gemido de ella. Alcé su trasero justo hasta llegar a mi pelvis, abrí con firmeza sus piernas, colocándome justo en medio de sus rodillas.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia el de ella, besando calmadamente su espalda baja y acariciando su expuesto trasero; me alcé de nuevo, previendo el amargo final me quedé quieto por unos momentos acariciando su tersa piel, contemplando sin miramientos su cuerpo siempre disponible para mí, su contacto erizaba por completo mi piel. Como una dócil gatita arqueó su espalda dejando sus senos sobre la cama y dispuesta a una noche desenfrenada, una de mis manos se situó con fiereza en sus caderas y la otra en la base de mi miembro que paulatinamente rozaba los pliegues de su sexo, tortuosamente me deslicé dentro de ella marcándola cual propiedad. Queriendo dejar huella de mí en su cuerpo, queriendo demostrar casi con burla que su actual relación amorosa no iba a ningún lado, queriendo aclarar a la pequeña rubia que tenía debajo de mi cuerpo que solo se sentiría sexualmente plena estando conmigo.

Mis movimientos se volvieron totalmente devastadores; mis fuertes embestidas rozaban con un increíble placer sus paredes vaginales, aferraba sus manos a sus caderas marcando el acelerado ritmo de ese candente y final encuentro. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto en un remolino de placer; mis gruñidos cada vez eran más fuertes, desde el fondo de su ser un fuerte y dulce sonido gutural salió de ella. Mis movimientos estaban totalmente fuera de control, era un desquiciado, un loco que sólo podía ser calmado al sentir sus contracciones alrededor de mi intenso palpitar.

Como león recargué ligeramente su espalda para tomar con fuerza sus colgantes senos, que se balanceaban al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. _**\- ¡Aaahhh! -**_ Gritó con fuerza, era señal inequívoca que estaba a punto de sucumbir a una ola de placer infinito. Con decisión deslicé una de mis manos hasta su monte de venus explorando su hinchado y ardiente clítoris; gemía y jadeaba enérgicamente, podía sentir como sus espasmos vaginales me envolvían. Gritamos completamente rendidos a un increíble y fuerte orgasmo. Salí de su interior y caí rendido sobre la cama boca arriba; ella aún no recuperaba por completo su respiración, cuando la giré hacia mí; instintivamente acurrucó su cuerpo al mío. Su mano libre acarició los vellos de mi pecho, poco a poco su respiración se calmaba y los círculos alrededor de mis tetillas se hacían más nerviosos, pasamos unos minutos en esa posición en lo que ambos recuperábamos por completo la compostura.

_**\- Señor Andrew, oficialmente tenemos que hablar de algo - **_Dijo ella con un tono de voz triste, mientras se acurraba en mi pecho.

_**\- Mmm… ¿Ya dijiste que sí? -**_ Respondí sabiendo de antemano que se refería a los planes matrimoniales en puerta, los cuales ya se escuchaba por la mansión y en uno que otro cuchicheo social.

_**\- Pienso aceptar… a menos… -**_

_**\- A menos que, ¿Qué Miss White? -**_

_**\- A menos que asumas que tenemos una relación de casi dos** **años… -** _Su tono de voz cansado y apagado hacía estragos en mi interior. Por un lado, sí, cada día que pasaba, cada encuentro fugaz y nocturno, me llevaban al constante deseo de gritar al mundo que Candice White era sólo MÍA; por otro, no quería salir de mi aparente zona de confort, la máscara, impersonal e indiferente me protegía de sufrir de nuevo.

_**\- Años durante los cuales los dos estábamos plenamente conscientes de los términos de nuestros encuentros… -**_

_**\- Ya no podremos vernos… - **_Esta afirmación la sentí como mil puñales en mi corazón, es más que obvio decir que quería, deseaba fervientemente que dejara todo y que me escogiera a mí; me aceptara con todos mis demonios y mandara al carajo al duque. _**\- Me has dejado claro el camino… pero… -**_

_**\- No hay, pero, Miss White… haz lo que quieras y debas hacer… -**_ En mi mente quería gritar, deseaba exigir que se quedara, que podía darle todo lo que ella quisiera. _"…Quédate conmigo… Quiéreme… adórame… ámame… escógeme…"_ pensé.

_**\- ¿Cómo?... nada más así… -**__**\- Sí quieres casarte con el duque… ¡Hazlo, adelante!... de todas maneras, esto no te lleva a ningún lado… - **_Dije tal vez demasiado a la defensiva, ella se puso seria lo sentí en cada pequeño movimiento que realizó su cuerpo. Una muralla se erguía entre nosotros.

_**\- Exacto… -**_ Respondió, con un tono molesto y cortante.

_**\- ¿Por quién o por qué renunciar a una vida que sabes que no te puedo dar? - Así que vístete de blanco, que aquí no hay más que hacer… -**_ Respondí conteniendo la voz, aguantando estoicamente las contracciones de mi cuerpo. Respondí tajantemente sin dar más pie a una discusión sin sentido. No quería que ella sintiera el dolor que sus palabras y acciones me hacían. La realidad es que mi cobardía e inmadurez eran los únicos responsables de mi dolor.

_~ Flashback ends~_

El ajetreo del personal del catering, las órdenes de los floristas y empleados de decoración, los ruidos del personal de limpieza de la mansión hacen que mi mente regrese al presente. De repente me doy cuenta de que, en pocas horas la señorial casa de Lakewood se convertirá en el escenario de la recepción nupcial de la consentida de la familia Andrew, me veo al espejo y el pánico empieza a reflejarse frente a mí; la imagen que veo no coincide con las imágenes que proyecta mi angustiada mente. En el aire se siente ese sutil aroma tan peculiar a rosas y lilies que sólo me recuerda a ella, el aire denso, mi respiración se empieza agitar y la garganta se me va cerrando. _\- Tengo que quitarme este traje -_ pienso de manera desesperada, mientras desato con impaciencia el nudo de la corbata.

**"…Although it hurts**

**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

**I know I'm probably much too late**

**To try and apologize for my mistakes**

**But I just want you to know…"**

Reconozco que no podré sobrevivir este día, el temor y el pánico sin latentes, tengo que hacer algo. Huir es la solución más rápida, pero minuto a minuto todo va cayendo bajo su propio peso y hace que despierte de ese letargo que ha sido mi vida en los últimos años, a cada segundo me convenzo más que sólo ella logrará calmar este sentimiento que inunda mi ser. Quiero gritar y callar mis pensamientos, quiero convencerme de que tal vez, sólo tal vez es mejor que ella sea de alguien más, para que por fin yo de la vuelta y me libre del enfermo y pecaminoso deseo de regresar a ella, de estar entre sus brazos y perderme entre sus piernas. Librarme de esas cadenas de las cuales he sido esclavo por los últimos años.

Desabotono un poco la camisa en un nulo intento de mejorar mi respiración. Regreso al baño a mojar mi cara con agua helada, en un desesperado intento de refrescar mi mente y congelar mi alma. _\- ¿Cómo logro que este maldito escozor deje de quemar mi pecho? - _ nada, no logro nada, meto por completo mi cabeza por debajo del grifo y ahora mi cabello está empapado y las pequeñas gotas frías empapan el cuello del traje. Ya todo es más claro.

El castillo de naipes se va derrumbando y en medio de eso, la Epifanía que tanto renegaba, me golpea. No quiero ser libre, quiero vivir atado a su hermoso cuerpo, quiero ser el dueño de cada una de sus tiernas pecas, quiero ser el poseedor del dulce sonido de su sonrisa, quiero que lo primero que vea al comenzar mi día sean sus resplandecientes ojos verdes y lo último que escuche al caer la noche sea su acompasada respiración sobre mi pecho.

_**\- William… Pronto debemos salir para la iglesia… -**_ Escucho la voz grave de George a mi espalda. Sus palabras suenan a pura verdad; volteo y el blanco de la habitación sólo me abofetea una vez más a la cara, recordando que ella está por desposarse con alguien que no la merece, alguien que no entenderá el significado de sus silencios, alguien que no sabrá hacerla vibrar en cada poro de su piel, alguien que simplemente no soy yo.

_**\- Vamos… -**__**\- ¡Pero qué demonios!... No piensas presentarte en ese estado… -**_

Lo interrumpo, dejando a un George perplejo. No hay tiempo que perder, no hago siquiera el intento de mejorar mi ropa.

_**\- George, me importa un carajo la vestimenta y las formalidades… Tengo que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde… -**_ Grito, zanjando el tema. Mi amigo asiente con la cabeza y el reflejo de comprensión en su rostro, me evita darle explicaciones de más. Sabe que, con todos los medios a mi alcance, cancelaré esa boda a como dé lugar.

**"…I hope he buys you flowers**

**I hope he holds your hand**

**Give you all his hours**

**When he has the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Because I remember how much you loved to dance**

**Do all the things I should have done**

**When I was your man**

**Do all the things I should have done**

**When I was your man…"**

Manejo por las atascadas calles de Chicago, el tráfico no ayuda en nada para tranquilizarme, me fastidia la simple idea que las 125,000 revoluciones por minuto del Ferrari se vean limitadas yendo detrás del transporte público. A lo lejos logró vislumbrar el imponente edificio gótico, dejo sin preocupación estacionado el auto justo al frente del atrio de la Catedral del Santo Nombre.

Atravieso el atrio de prisa, aún estoy solo, pero las voces y ruido a mí alrededor me confirman que estoy en el lugar correcto. De pronto llego frente a una puerta de la que cuelga un ramillete de flores, mi fortuna se esconde tras de ella, ahí está una novia aguardando el momento de salir a enfrentarse a un destino que la aleja de mí.

Sin preámbulo alguno, sin pensar o dudar abro la puerta. Un etérea y hermosa ninfa se encuentra de frente al espejo admirando su reflejo. Por un par de segundos observo sin reparo cómo sus bellos y dorados rizos caen de forma natural sobre el lateral de su cuello, cómo su magnífico cuerpo está envuelto por un fino y elegante vestido de encaje que es más de lo que alguna vez había soñado para ella.

Voltea a verme al percatarse una presencia en el cuarto, cierro de golpe la puerta y paso el broche de seguridad para evitar ser oídos e interrumpidos. _**\- Señor Andrew… -**_ Dice completamente fuera de sus casillas. _**\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?... -**_ Arremete con insolencia ante mi imprevista visita.

_**\- ¿Qué nunca te enseñó la Tía Elroy que no se blasfema en una iglesia?... Candy -**_ Contesto mordaz y burlonamente, mientras hago el intento de acercarme a ella. Ella para de seco mis intenciones, sé que debo dar explicaciones, pero todo sería más fácil si se lo demuestro, que ella sepa que tiene mi vida en sus manos, que entienda que lo que piensa hacer sólo hará a más de dos personas completamente miserables.

_**\- Candy… -**_ Se ríe de forma histérica y totalmente falsa, por un momento me saca de sintonía con todo lo que siento y quiero decir _**Ahora**__** resulta que tengo nombre, ¿No?... Por favor Albert, que haces aquí… -**_ Completa con sorna, tiene razón, me he ganado su desprecio, lo merezco, pero estoy dispuesto a reivindicarme, de hecho, mi vida depende de ello.

_**\- Soy un perfecto imbécil Candy… Equivocado no es ni remotamente la palabra correcta para describir mi vida los últimos años… Pero sí mi amor, estaba equivocado… -**_ Mi vago intento de controlar mi voz es cada vez más infructuoso; la súplica y el terror se apoderan por completo de mí. El dolor en mi pecho cada momento es más fuerte, ahora es jugar todas las piezas del ajedrez, exponer por completo al rey para ganarse el suelo que pisa mi amada reina. _**\- Te amé Candy, enloquecida e irracionalmente te amé… Entonces no tenía nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera la certeza de mi nombre, pero Albert sonaba tan bien saliendo de tus labios que nada más importaba… algo en mí cambió el día que te fuiste a New York con él, con ese mismo hombre al que hoy pretendes unir tu vida… - **_Termino con bastante fastidio.

Ella está petrificada y en sus bellos ojos se empiezan a formar pequeñas lágrimas. _**\- Estoy consciente que nada justifica mi actuar por los últimos años, pero debo admitir que sentí un vacío incluso más grande que la ausencia de memoria. Me rompí ese día viéndote partir por la ventana, algo en mí puso una gran barrera para todo lo que pudiera dañarme, empezando contigo… -**_ En mi mente se arremolinan recuerdos de esos días tan grises._** \- Aparentar… aparentar… aparentar… Eso ha sido mi vida, Candy… -**_ El cuarto se siente cada vez más pequeño y el aire se empieza a agotar, ella sigue en completo estado de shock, pero sus ojos no se apartan de los míos. Continuó.

_**\- Quise aparentar que nuestros encuentros no importaban, que esa muralla que creé no se caía a pedazos cada que te besaba… -**_ Noto algo húmedo mis mejillas y me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaron afluir sin mi permiso, mi voz se vuelve un pequeño susurro. _"…Quédate conmigo… Quiéreme… Adórame… ámame… escógeme…"_ pienso de manera desesperada. _**\- ¿Eres la definición de locura?... ¿O lo soy yo?… Tal vez, siempre he sido yo… Yo que te amé en silencio por años, torturándome cada que pretendía ser tu amigo… Yo que te amo con locura y necesidad de ser enteramente correspondido… Yo que te amaré incluso después de que te cases y llegué mi inminente muerte… -** "…Quédate conmigo… Quiéreme… Adórame… ámame… escógeme…"_ repito en mi mente como mantra.

Su silencio me empieza a exasperar y un calor diferente invade mi cuerpo. Quiero una respuesta y por su bien espero que sea la correcta, debo controlar la molestia que tengo, pero ya no puedo más con esta incertidumbre. _**\- Dale, dime que has encontrado ese significado más profundo… ¿Candy Todavía estás respirando?... -**_ Está hiperventilando y sus manos no dejan de estrujar la falda de su vestido, no puedo parar debo llevarla al límite de la locura, para que sé de cuenta que todo este circo se tiene que evitar, para que me permita seguir viviendo.

_**\- Ja… ¿Sabes? -**_ Continúo con algo de fastidio en la voz. _**\- Debe ser agradable… - **_La mueca en su rosto de extrañeza me parece simpática._**\- Ya sabes, amar tanto a alguien que al final uno permita ser roto dos veces… Así que adelante, rompe mi corazón de nuevo… déjame preguntando de nuevo porque diablos te dejé entrar… -**_ Veo como lentamente su boca se abre para no emite ni un sonido. Intento acercarme de nuevo, tres zancadas y alcanzo a mi chica, la tomo entre mis brazos y le doy un profundo beso, mis sentimientos exigían saber que era mía, que me escogía, única y exclusivamente a mí.

Me separo un poco de ella y cada vez veo más certeza en su bello y jovial rostro. Sólo un poco más, sólo un par de palabras faltan para huir y hacerle el amor de la manera más dulce que pueda._** \- ¿Crees que soy ciego?... Sé que no es verdad cuando dices: "Estoy bien con él… -**_ El sonido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta rompen la burbuja que hemos creado, ya no hay más que hacer, sólo queda elegir. Me acerco a la puerta, tomo el pomo con una mano, volteo a verla extendiendo mi otro brazo, abro mi mano invitándola a dejarme tomar la suya.

_**\- Dame la mano, vayamos a dónde termina la tierra y empiezan las estrellas… Escógeme… -**_


End file.
